Light to Darkness,Darkness to Light Part 2: Stormy
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: Rainbow is not the only one with a future daughter. So where did Stormy's child come from? Stormy's Part is finished.
1.

Light to Darkness, Darkness to Light

Light to Darkness, Darkness to Light

Part Two: Stormy

Chapter One

Stormy looked down at Rainbow and brushed through the girl's golden hair. She was asleep in a few minutes so Stormy laid her down and pulled the covers up over her. As she watched her, she thought over what she had said, and put her hand on her flat belly. Was it possible?

She sighed deeply. How could she become a mother? She was so tomboyish and her patience was seriously lacking. She could see Rainbow as a mother. She could see MoonGlo a mother and pretty much any of the other girls as mother. Buddy she could see as a father and Brian too. But not her.

But then, she remembered what had happened that fall. She had a few months before winter in which she and SkyDancer wondered around the universe, determining which places needed more snow or rain.She and SkyDancer had been getting ready to leave when Lady Brite appeared to her. Her message was brief and swift. 

"Pass the generation on Stormy."

She had touched Stormy's belly and then vanished.

Stormy sighed and laid back against Rainbow's headboard as she remembered that event about four months ago.

* * *

"faster SkyDancer!"

Stormy let her long violet hair fly behind her as she rode through the clouds. She and her stallion were searching through the universe, surveying. Winter was in a little less than a month so they decided to decide where to make snow and rain or where to simply lower the temperature. They were in space now, headed towards the other planets. They had never before been interrupted so Stormy nearly fell off when SkyDancer halted.

"SkyDancer! What's-"

She stopped immediately. She now saw what her horse had seen first.

The voice came to her then,

"What are you doing in my territory, female?"

Stormy's anger boiled and her horse whimpered, as he knew his mistress was pretty miffed now. 

The voice answered,

"This is my land and what right do you have barging in, like you were invited!"

Stormy narrowed her eyes at her rival.

He was not particularly tall but was still a good five inches taller than her. His hair was midnight black and fixed in a swept back style, revealing a high brow. His eyes were bigger than hers and deep violet, nearly black. He wore tight leather black pants and a white shirt with a black vest. He had a black belt, complete with a silver lightning belt buckle. 

He rode a black mare, with white mane and tail. She had her eye on SkyDancer while the stallion tried to hide his blush. Their two occupiers however could not have been angrier.

Stormy tossed her hair back,

"Who are you and who do you think you are, ordering me around?"

He grinned, arrogantly.

"My name is Thunder, my mare's Typhoon. As to my right, I rule that very planet." He pointed to large planet beneath them. Stormy remembered Brian calling it Jupiter.

"Oooo, you rule a big planet…I'm SO scared." Stormy intoned sardonically. Her nemesis narrowed his eyes and with a clap summoned up a sword of lightning. He pointed it at her. In answer, she stepped off SkyDancer and summoned up a spear of lightning for herself. The two faced off while their two steeds exchanged worried glances.

Typhoon worried for her master. She did not know this young woman but it was very obvious that she was a spitfire and could fend for herself. She also had the eyes of one that was anything but an amateur. In fact, she looked like she was seasoned in combat. Typhoon watched her master, worry in her bright eyes.

SkyDancer was worried himself. He knew how Stormy was but despite her skills he was worried. This Thunder seemed older by a few years and stronger. He could see the muscles on his arms. And he saw the determination in his eyes. SkyDancer looked at Stormy, biting his lower lip. 

The two opponents charged at one another. There was a flash of lightning as Stormy's spear met his blade. The two glared at each other jerked their weapons back. He swung out at her but she blocked it with her spear. She smiled and then with a single movement, gave him a neat slice up the arm. He growled and struck back, making her left shoulder sprout blood. She swung back, her eyes shining.

The two circled around each other, striking every so often. But the battle, like all, ended eventually with one victor:

Thunder.

Stormy, for all her strength and agility was physically weaker and a blow to her right temple had sent her into unconsciousness. SkyDancer's first response was to attack but instead of finishing Stormy as he had expected, Thunder scooped her up over his shoulder and mounted Typhoon. He gestured for SkyDancer to follow. Not about to leave his mistress alone, the stallion followed them down into the depths of Jupiter.

* * *

Stormy stirred and sat up slowly. Her head was pounding and her heart felt heavy. More than that, she felt well rested strangely enough. But she didn't know where she was. She took a glance around. The sun was filtering in through the window onto her bed. The bed was a canopy, with black silk sheets and a dark violet comforter. 

Stormy took a look at herself. Her clothing was gone, replaced by a black nightdress. It was a dress that fell to her knees with spaghetti straps. It was low cut, to the very tops of her breasts. She fingered the material. It was silk. She looked up as she got out of bed. 

There on the couch was an outfit laid out. It was a black skirt with silver lightning bolts down the sides. Knee high boots were sitting on the floor. These had the same lightning bolts down the side. A black leather belt had a silver lightning bolt buckle. The top was solid black with short sleeves. 

Stormy walked into the far chamber. There was a hot bath, complete with bubbles, just waiting for her. She normally would turn it down but every muscle ached. She stripped off the nightdress and laid down into the warm water. She held her breath and slipped beneath the bubbles. It felt good. 

The girl sat up and shoved her hair back. She removed the bar of soap and scrubbed her body down. It helped immensely. She must have laid there at least an hour. When she finally stood, she felt new and refreshed. She took a dark violet towel that was waiting for her and dried off. Having no clothes with her, she donned the clothes laid out for her.

She sat down at the desk and fought to get the tangles out of her long violet hair. A voice called into the room,

"May I assist you, M'Lady?"

Stormy turned. Standing by the doorway was a small girl, about fourteen. She walked up to Stormy, took the brush and applied some cream to Stormy's hair. She took the brush and sorted through Stormy's hair with it. The tangles had vanished. Stormy liked the feeling so she smiled and asked,

"Who are you and why are you helping me?"

The girl smiled and answered,

"My name is Europa. I was told to watch over you, to help you get accustomed to their palace. My master, Thunder is quite fascinated with you."

"Fascinated?" Stormy's voice rose. "He tried to kill me!"

"Oh no, M'Lady!" Europa protested, wringing her bright green hair. Her short green dress seemed insignificant when compared with Stormy's. The girl went on, "He rarely lets anyone into his palace. He respects you."

"Where is he?"

"The dining hall. Would you like me to show you the way?"

Stormy smiled at the girl. Mainly just to humor her, said, "Sure."

After pulling on her boots, Stormy followed the girl into the main hall and then into an elaborate dining room. Sure enough, sitting at the far end was Thunder. He smiled at Stormy. 

"I hope you found your accommodations…appropriate?"

Stormy pulled a chair up. "Answers please."

He smiled. "With pleasure. Europa obviously told you I normally do not allow people into my palace. I do not. However, you are a fine fighter. A spitfire as well. Able to look after yourself. I respect that."

"Fine, now where's my horse?"

"In the stables with Typhoon. I think they've taken a liking to one another."

"Well that's surprise. I saw he liked that mare."

"As I saw that she liked your stallion."

The two fell silent.

Thunder spoke again,

"Now what were you doing wandering about space?"

"It's my job. I do winter. I survey first."

Thunder listened, awed. Stormy went on about this RainbowLand and he listened.

Then, Stormy listened to his talk about Jupiter.

From that moment on, they were inseparable.

* * *

"Thunder?"

He turned to Stormy, riding by his side. 

"Yes?"

"I have enjoyed it here and I don't say that for anyone. Ask any of my friends. I'm blunt. But I did like it here with your company. But…my duty calls. I have to leave. Winter is already a week late. My friends will be wondering."

Thunder's face fell. He had grown to thoroughly enjoy this woman. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned, her violet hair flowing into her eyes. He swallowed. He loved her.

"I..I understand, Stormy. But…one more night? Just one?"

She smiled. He didn't understand her duty. But to her shock, she found herself agreeing. Not just agreeing but fighting tears at the thought of leaving. She should not have cared so. She had been here several weeks but…still, even when neither of them said anything, she felt comfortable. So she nodded.

The two turned to ride their horses back. Stormy took ahead, trying to escape her emotions.

Thunder, no longer able to hide it, screamed at her,

"Don't go, Stormy! I love you!"

Stormy was stunned but she made no reply.

* * *

Thunder walked into Stormy's bedchamber. She was turned over, on her side. He watched her sleep, watched her chest rise and fall. He had never thought he would find a woman he loved. But he had and now he was not sure that she loved him back. 

Stormy meanwhile was fully awake and aware. She heard Thunder's gentle breathing on her neck. It made her heart pound when he was near. What was this feeling? She wasn't accustomed to it. Was this love? Was it? Did it always hurt so? Did it always make your heart pound, your eyes water?

Thunder whispered into her ear, "Stormy, I love you. Please say you feel the same."

Stormy remained silent. 

Thunder's heart shattered and he turned to go.

Stormy's heart felt heavy, her emotions were raging. She was leaving. Would she…

She whirled around, grabbed Thunder by the neck and forced her lips against his and then deeper, pushed her tongue into his mouth. She slowly pulled away, her head against his chest. "Thunder, I do love you. I thought it was just me but now I know that this is love. I do. You're the only person who was able to win my heart."

He sat down by her.

"And you mine."

She was tracing her fingers over his chest, feeling his muscles. He started to massage her shoulders. She leaned against him and he kissed her neck. She felt no shame and didn't try to pull away. 

Thunder felt hot. He was sweating. He took his shirt off, to cool his body a bit. Stormy leaned against his bare chest, kissed it once. His hands traveled down her back, to the arch in her back. She stirred, just a bit and her straps slipped off, baring her developed chest. Thunder immediately turned his face away. 

Stormy instead turned his face back around, kissed his lips once and then slipped her dress off the rest of the way. She tackled him, kissing him. She didn't understand this. She didn't like the saying that love made you weak. She'd never felt stronger. 

Thunder was stunned. He kissed her head, in the hair.

Then his clothes fell atop hers.

* * *

Stormy shook herself from her memories. She hadn't told anyone what had happened. She liked to keep it her own. She gazed down at her belly. Had that one night given her some of Thunder inside of her? Did she carry his child? Tears filled her eyes. She whispered,

"Tell me, tiny one."

In answer, she received a small kick from inside her belly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Stormy groaned and rolled over. It was impossible to get comfortable. She was in her sixth month while Wisp was in her eighth. Wisp got it easy. Granted she was sick but she never had trouble falling asleep. Sleep came rarely to Stormy. Her child kicked constantly. Once or twice Stormy was sure that a foot would lodge out of her belly.

That night was no different. Finally, Stormy rose and decided to go and see Wisp. The other girls had gotten pregnant bit by bit but Wisp had been in it the longest so she would understand. Knocking on the door, she waited for that ever present, "Come in."

It came although it sounded more tired than usual.

Stormy opened the door and walked in. 

Her friend smiled and patted the bed by her. Stormy accepted and laid down. The leader of the Color Kids, or actually now the Keepers of Colors, laughed. 

"Tired?"

"Yes," Stormy said, "Jeez, this kid does not wanna stay still. Every minute, it's either stirring or kicking me."

"Violet could give you a medicine. Her child's pretty calm."

Stormy smiled. The other girls were pregnant too; La La and Patty were in their fourth month with twins. All the other girls were pregnant, but only with one child, like her. MoonGlo and Tickled Pink were in their sixth month, Canary in her fourth, Indigo was in her third month and Violet was only a month. 

"So." Stormy started, "How's your little one doing?"

The girl sighed. "I don't know. She never moves, doesn't kick, nothing."

Stormy could see the worry on her face. She smiled. "Don't worry. Maybe she's just calm."

Wisp looked at her. She smiled and tried to look reassured. However, Stormy wasn't fooled. She smiled and said,

"I'm sorry, Wisp. I know it's hard. But at least you can sleep; I'll never get any rest with this crazy kid. I think she's part jumping bean."

Wisp smiled and laughed. 

"What are you going to name her or him?"

Stormy shrugged. "If they keep up this senseless kicking I'm seriously considering, 'brat.'"

Wisp shook her head. "Aw, if you keep that up, your child will purposely stay in there longer."

Stormy got up.

"Thanks for the bolt of confidence."

Wisp winked at her. "Don't mention it."

Stormy walked outside. But she paused at the door and clutched her ribs. She felt the foot connect inside her and winced. 

"Stop it, you little twerp," she hissed to the child inside her.

As if to spite her, it kicked her again.

* * *

Stormy laid down on her bed and rolled over. It was early morning and the pain was still there. Her child would not hold still. Granted it had ceased kicking her but it was forever stirring. Unfortunately, that meant she never got much sleep and was cranky a lot. 

The sun chose then to peer in through her window. She sat up and growled. She had gotten perhaps an hour or two of sleep the previous night. Now, she knew she would never sleep anymore. Getting up, she walked to her mirror. Her eyes were blurry, worn. 

She growled and stood up. Slipping on a dress Wisp had given her, she pulled her hair into a rash ponytail and walked out into the hall. She spied Red Butler. He looked beat.

"What's up with the Mighty Red?"

He sighed. "La La. I love her to death but with twins coming, I don't know if I can put up with those feminine hormones."

Stormy smiled. "Aw, don't worry. She's just fourth month, right?"

He nodded.

"It gets worse."

Red groaned. "Thanks a lot."

Stormy walked past him, smirking. "Nothing helps a bad mood than spreading it." She said to herself. The child seemed to wake up then and slammed its feet against the bottom of her ribs. She stopped and clutched her chest. 

"Stormy! Are you okay?"

The violet haired woman looked up and was met with Patty O'Green, her belly already a bit rounded. Stormy smiled.

"I'm alright Patty. This brat just refuses to hold still."

Patty giggled and as Stormy walked on said,

"You keep that up and she'll stay in there!"

Stormy growled. "Shut up."

She walked downstairs and nearly ran into red again.

"What's with all the food?"

He sighed, "La La's got these wacko cravings lately."

Stormy sighed and walked on. She was normally very independent but now she wished that she had someone waiting on her. The girls waited on each other and Wisp had Brian who came every day. La had Red who grumbled but did what she needed. And Patty..

Buddy was so good to her!

He was always by her side, always helped her with food and things like that. He somehow preformed the miracle of combining vitamin rich meals with tasteful ones. One time, patty had fallen outside and Buddy had insisted on carrying her back in, although she said she was all right.

She sighed. She wished for Thunder right then. He was good to her, she needed him. But, he was on another planet. If she mad eit…

She had been in such pain lately she honestly didn't know if she could make that trip. 

Stormy sighed and sat down on the floor, outside the main hall.

She looked down at her bulging belly. For nearly the first time, she smiled.

"Do you wanna meet your Daddy?"

Her answer was a swift kick to her stomach.

She waited and the child kicked her again. Then again.

"All right little one. You win. Let's go see Papa."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

The next day Stormy went to SkyDancer. He seemed reluctant but knew if he didn't take her that she would go alone and that could be more dangerous. Besides, he wanted an excuse to see Typhoon. He had become absolutely smitten with her. So he knelt and allowed Stormy onto his back.

The two started off into space. The child within Stormy kicked more and more and the young woman tightened her grip on her horse's mane. SkyDancer did not wince or make any remark to admit he was in pain. Rather, he let her grab tightly. He would never know what it felt like to carry a life inside him and by his observation of the other girls, this was blessing. 

When Jupiter came into view, Stormy urged her horse downward. SkyDancer needed no urging. He was equally glad to be coming here. Before long, Thunder's palace came into view. Two of the servant girls looked up and immediately went to meet Stormy; they bowed before her.

"Your Highness."

Stormy was stunned. The younger of the girls, looking to be about eleven answered.

"Those who have won our King's favor are her Queen in our eyes. No one has managed to win his heart except you. He demanded should you return that you should come to him and be anointed Queen of Jupiter officially."

Stormy slid off with some difficultly, due to the extra weight in her belly.

"I need to see him soon. You'll have a Princess or Prince soon."

The two servants' eyes lit up with joy.

"You carry a heir to Jupiter!"

Stormy winced and clutched her forehead, in a rarely seen display of pain. 

"Don't shout. I have a major headache."

The two girls stammered their apology. Then the younger one ran forward to take Stormy's left arm while her partner took her right. Stormy looked over her two friends.

The one on her left arm had curly blond hair with piercing red highlights. Her eyes were a dark brown and she wore a simple black dress with a silver belt. Her shoes consisted of ankle high black boots with a single silver buckle. She wore the mark of loyalty to her King, a pendant of a lightning bolt.

The other girl looked to be about seventeen. She had slick black hair, cut straight to her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark blue and she wore a brown dress, with a black belt with a silver buckle. Around her neck, she wore a pendant of her loyalty but she rarely said anything. She had no shoes on.

The two girls led her to the throne room and then the younger one entered,

"King Thunder?"

The king turned and smiled. "Well met, Cumulus."

The girl nodded. "Your Queen has returned."

Thunder leapt up as Stormy walked in. He ran to her and embraced her. Stormy returned the gesture. He kissed her once and then pulled away,

"It's been too long, my dear."

Stormy beamed, "I know. I come with news."

"What news, darling?"

Stormy took a breath. "You'll have a child soon."

Thunder stared at her. She answered with a single nod.

Thunder, for the first time, felt pure joy surge up within him. He had thought only his Queen could bring him such joy. But now…

"Oh Stormy!"

He caught her under her arms and swung her up and around in a circle. Stormy smiled and hugged him tightly as she was sat down. She smiled and for the first time felt pure joy spring up within her. She had hated her pregnancy so far but now she realized it was because there had been something missing. Something she could not place her finger on but it was something.

Now she knew what it was.

She had not had her 'husband' share the joy. 

Tears filled Stormy's eyes and she glanced down at her stomach. 

"Little one, I can't wait to see you."

Thunder smiled and scooped Stormy up into his strong arms. Stormy smiled at him and draped her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately. In answer, Stormy returned it. Thunder carried her to lay her in a comfortable chair and then looked at her with questioning eyes. She nodded and pulled her shirt open so he could feel.

He laid his cheek against her stomach and at that moment, the child in side of her gave a sharp kick.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

Stormy let her servant Ilea pull her violet hair back into a braided braid. It was a long braid but the three strands of hair used were braids themselves. The servants explained that it had been the hairstyle if the queen beforehand to have a braid but Stormy had added that three strands to become braids. She wanted to remain close to their tradition but add her own little zest.

"Are you ready, M'Lady?"

Stormy swallowed. Today, Thunder had agreed to return with her to RainbowLand until the child was born. He'd leave his second in command, Gust, in charge until he returned. He would maintain contact with his daughter or son and wife but he had to maintain a rule. But before they went, he wanted to establish one thing,

Stormy had as much authority on Jupiter as he did and the way to do that was to be officially bonded in marriage by the crowning ceremony. Which would make her official Queen of Jupiter and any of children, Prince or Princess.

Now the ceremony was drawing nearer.

Stormy stood up and studied herself.

She looked like a queen. Her hair was braided with a darker violet braid. Her dress fell to her feet and she wore violet high heels. Her sleeves were translucent silk to her wrists were they were ended by a green emerald band. An emerald belt wrapped around her waist. It looked like a rope belt with silver frayed ends. 

She nodded in reply. Ilea pulled her out into the main hall. Thunder was waiting at the end.

He had on an outfit similar to the one when he'd first met her. But the colors were the colors of Jupiter, which were also the same colors that Stormy had had on her outfit when she had first been a Color Kid, so many years ago.

His shirt was long sleeved and dark violet. He had on a vest over his broad chest, of a deep forest green. His shirt over lap his slacks, which were the same shade as his shirt. A green rope belt held his shirt tight. He had on tall dark green boots to his knees. He wore a single crown, made of silver with an emerald as a center stone and the other four; two on each side were amethysts.

One of his high officials, Rollin, was holding the Queen's crown which was shaped like a tiara, more arched than the King's and with more cured edges. Her center stone was an amethyst with two emeralds, one of each side of the amethyst. It was made of silver. Stormy took a breath and knelt as she was bid to do.

"Do you solemnly swear, Stormy, on your life and your honor to shield all life on this planet as long as you hold breath in your lungs?"

"I swear," Stormy replied, not raising her head.

"Do you solemnly swear to love our King with all the life in your blood?"

"I swear."

"Do you solemnly swear to produce a heir for our kingdom?"

"I swear." Inwardly, she smiled. "Already working on it," she added silently.

The official laid the crown onto her hair. "Arise Stormy, Wife of King Thunder, and our Queen of Jupiter."

Thunder kissed his wife and Stormy, Queen of Jupiter and Keeper of the Seasons, smiled as she felt her child kick her, but gently, a clear sign of approval.

* * *

Stormy let Thunder place her on SkyDancer. She had changed back into her Keeper clothes. Thunder climbed on Typhoon. Typhoon had a secret of her own. She cared a foal inside her. SkyDancer and her had grown to love one another deeply. 

The two sets of loves took off for RainbowLand.

* * *

"Patty?"

The green haired woman turned. Buddy walked in with some food.

"No thanks, Buddy."

But the blue haired man, took her hands, "I'm not accepting no."

Patty smiled. "I know when I'm beat."

Buddy smiled, "You need to eat for three now."

Patty smiled when suddenly Lucky ran in, he babbled,

~Stormy's back and she's got someone with her.~

Before long everyone was gathered outside. Stormy got off and Thudner followed. Wisp ran out.

"Stormy!" she hugged her friend. "Who's your friend?"

Stormy smiled, "This my husband and my child's father, King Thunder of Jupiter."

La La questioned, "Then?"

"Yes," Thunder answered, "Stormy's now officially Queen."

Red sighed. "Great, just what you need Stormy."

Thunder ran forward, "take that back."

"Make me."

"I intend to."

La La grabbed Red's arm. "Please, red, let's not fight."

"La La."

"I would not recommend making her angry by arguing," MoonGlo cautioned. "Do you really want a pregnant woman with mood swings angry at you?"

Red seemed unconvinced, yet nervous but said,

"All right, for La La's sake."

Thunder almost said more but MoonGlo interrupted.

"See what power a wife has?"

Thunder smiled, "I don't doubt it. My mother was the only thing my father feared,"

MoonGlo smirked, "Red, I think it's the same with you and La La."

Patty added, "Yeah, the Mighty Red fears his love's anger."

"Since when do you know so much, MoonGlo?"

MoonGlo smiled. She rubbed her still fairly flat belly, "Must be a mother-to-be-thing."

End of Part Two

To Be Continued…


End file.
